


Ilumination

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Reading, Short & Sweet, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Ami loved to read, but Makoto preferred reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ilumination

Makoto leaned towards Ami, who sat against a tree, her knees drawn up to her chest, her fingers clutching a book and her face set in concentration as her eyes scanned the pages, fully engaged in the story that was written and scribed before her.

As Makoto leaned over, some of her brunette hair slipped over the blue-haired girl’s shoulder.

“Just a minute, Mako-chan,” Ami replied in a hushed voice, gently swiping the hair away and leaning into her book a little more. “This is my favorite part.”

Makoto raised her head to quickly read through a paragraph of the book. She smiled and then placed a soft kiss on Ami’s cheek.

“Hey, I like that part too, Ami.”

Ami blushed, and then smiled at Makoto; she knew for a fact that while she did love reading books, Makoto preferred reality at its best, and this moment was one of them.


End file.
